Central Park Zoo/Animated
The Central Park Zoo is a famous zoo in the South East side of Central Park in Manhattan. History Primary Canon Slimer once took a job from Rudy as a dog walker. Slimer walked a pair of dogs into the Central Park Zoo. However, they chased after a cat and dragged Slimer along. He flew into a pen and slimed a gorilla. Soon after, Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth arrived in the Improved Ecto Vac. The device detected the slime on the gorilla and pulled it out of its pen. After the gorilla voiced its disapproval, Dweeb, Elizabeth, and the Vac vacated the zoo. Slimer and a Tourist Alien later visited the zoo. The alien wandered into the crocodile exhibit and walked right into the crocodile's open mouth to take photographs. Slimer pulled the alien to safety just as the Delivery Robot was swallowed by the same crocodile. Secondary Canon Dimension 68-E Just after midnight, one night, the ghost of Nervous Nelly addressed the animals in the exhibits and told them they shouldn't be locked away for man's amusement. The Animal Possessors took each animal for a host. In the late afternoon the next day, Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz went on a date to the zoo. Janine wondered if there was a butterfly exhibit. Egon noticed the zoo was so clean, there wasn't any interesting mold around. Janine recalled she once read you could learn a lot by the listening to the world around you. She asked him if that was true. Egon answered he came to the scientific conclusion the animals in the zoo are patently mundane and revolting. Blue macaws and a bat started talking to. One macaw propositioned a woman, the other demanded chicken, and a monkey demanded to be let out. Egon grabbed a zookeeper and told them to shut down the zoo. Egon dialed the Firehouse to call in the Extreme Ghostbusters. Thirty minutes later, Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters walked through the zoo. Garrett thought it was a case of reincarnation. Egon denied that was it. Garrett asked if it was ghosts possessing animals. Egon told him he was getting it. Garrett thought it was like reincarnation. Egon changed his mind. Roland admitted he always felt bad for the animals in the zoo. Egon recalled the Real Ghostbusters encountered this type of case a few times and told them about a man's pet monitor lizard that got possessed by the ghost of an angry certified public accountant. Kylie pointed out modern zoos made great strides in animal care. Garrett asked Egon if he was saying he shouldn't believe in reincarnation. Egon claimed he didn't. He felt it was a completely nebulous concept. He went so far as to say he loathed those who believed in it because they would be lying to themselves. Eduardo and Kylie keyed in on the last part of his statement since they were just arguing about it. Egon suddenly detected a P.K.E. spike. They followed the signal to a red panda. Eduardo mistook it for a cat and reached. The panda was furious and told him not to dare to touch him. Egon cautioned Eduardo but he didn't think a little red panda wouldn't cause them any problems. All the animals escaped the zoo. Eduardo used his own situation to convince Nervous Nelly to do the right thing and release all the animals after comparing the plight of the innocent animals being taken against their will to those of the animals at the zoo being caged. The next day, Eduardo and Kylie went to check on the returned animals at the zoo. He asked her if she would help him stay honest with himself. She held hands with him. Appearances Primary Canon *'Slimer!' **"Slimer for Hire" **"Space Case" Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters See Also *Central Park Gallery Collages CentralParkZooinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Space Case" Primary Canon CentralParkZooAnimated01.jpg|As seen in "Slimer for Hire" CentralParkZooAnimated02.jpg|As seen in "Space Case" Secondary Canon CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Locations Category:S! Locations Category:IDW Locations